KKM Shorts
by MissLittleRedBird
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots. Primarily WolfYuu/Yuuram.
1. Manga

_This story is just going to be a collection of unrelated one-shots. They are called SHORTS, so they won't be that much longer than this, if at all. They may be under different genres, but for the most part I'm just going to put this under humor. There may or may not be other pairings, it all just depends on what I feel like writing. :) However, this will primarily be WolfYuu, or Yuuram if you prefer. With what I'm writing it may not always be noticeable either way. However, I'm a WolfYuu fan, so it may come through either way. If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me about it! I would be happy to write it for you. :) I still have other stories that need updating, so who knows when I'll update this next. It was mainly written to take a slight break and write something different, so I will be able to update every once in awhile. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!_

Title: Manga

Characters: Miko, Yuuri, Wolfram (WolfYuu pairing)

Genre: Humor, fluff, Family, Romance

Shibuya Miko loved her son more than anything in the world. She loved putting him in dresses when he was little. She loved bringing him to the park and buying him toys. She loved the way his wide black eyes would brighten as he would smile up at her like she was the most amazing person in the world. She loved to dote on him and she loved giving him everything he ever wanted because he was the kindest boy with the biggest heart and she was proud to call herself his mother. She would give her pride and joy the world if she could.

That being said, she still knew he was also quite dense.

Yuuri has been engaged to his fiancé now for three years. At first she decided it was best not to push so hard, since he got engaged when he was fifteen and still quite young to make a decision on marriage.

However, she is starting to get fed up. As well are other people who have observed their relationship, not to mention the particular fiancé himself.

She knew from the beginning that the more her son had shown kindness and selflessness, the more he lacked in understanding others feelings, not to mention his own.

In other words, her son was completely dense and oblivious. And she also knew that those are also the very qualities that are going to cause him unbearable pain in the future.

And she refused to let that happen.

How could her son not see it? And not just the way his fiancé looks at him, with undeniable and unconditional love and devotion, but at the way her Yuuri looks at his fiancé?

Others may question it, but she knows better. She is his mother after all. She sees it whenever her son and his fiancé come to visit.

Hasn't he noticed that not only does his fiancé never leave his side, but he never tries to leave his either?

Hasn't he noticed that in every conversation they have, he finds some way to involve his fiancé into it?

Hasn't he noticed that he started calling himself, his fiancé, and their daughter as a family?

Hasn't he noticed that he's been slipping up more and more and actually refers to his fiancé as his fiancé?

No, of course he hasn't. But Miko has noticed.

And she refuses to let her son carry on like this. She refuses to let her beautiful child suffer. So she's going to make him realize it. Whatever it takes.

Mothers do know best, after all.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri finally made it back to Shin Makoku after a few weeks away. He's missed everyone a lot.

...He's missed Wolfram a lot, too. He has been getting way too used to sharing a bed with him.

And though it was hard to admit, Shin Makoku started feeling a lot more like home than Earth does.

"Yuuri! Why did you come straight to our room?! Shouldn't you see your fiancé right when you get back? You didn't mention you were coming back early!"

Yuuri smiled before he could stop himself.

He didn't actually miss being yelled at did he?

"Sorry, Wolf. I guess I just wanted to come home. And it's not like I was going to search the castle to try and find you. I need to unpack."

Wolfram turns toward him with a glare, "Hmph! Well, you should! It's been a month!"

Yuuri laughs at that, "I missed you, too, Wolf."

Wolfram gapes at that and then flushes slightly before looking away, "Why would I miss such a wimp?"

Yuuri rolls his eyes before saying, "Not a wimp." And then he turns back to his bag to continue taking clothes out of it.

Wolfram looks back over at him and just watches him.

Yuuri flushes slightly under his gaze and then picks up his toothbrush and his hairbrush, "I'm just going to go put these in the bathroom," Yuuri mumbles to him and then rushes to te bathroom.

Yuuri is in there for a few minutes before hearing an angry yell of "Wimp!"

Color drains from Yuuri's face at that. Wolfram hasn't sounded so angry in a long time.

Yuuri slowly walks out of the bathroom and towards an infuriated, trembling blond.

"Wolf?" Yuuri asked hesitantly.

Wolfram swings around to glare at him, "What is this?! Did you get it from Earth?! Why would YOU want to read this when you don't even...at least not with me..." Wolfram pauses as his glare became cold, though the fire in his eyes became brighter, "Yuuri. There better not be someone on Earth you are doing these things with, you Cheater!"

Yuuri frowns as he looks down at what Wolfram is holding between his hands, "Um, you mean Manga? Eh. I don't remember packing any Manga..."

Wolfram glares at him, "People on Earth read this?"

"Well, it's pretty popular in Japan."

"Reading about boys being sexually intimate with one another is normal? But you are the one who's always telling me that your world is not accepting to same sex relations! So, not only are you a cheater and a wimp, but a lier too?!"

Yuuri blinks, "Boys being...WHAT?!"

Yuuri quickly grabs the Manga out of Wolfram's hands.

Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.

A Yaoi Manga.

Specifically his mothers favorite.

"MOM!" Yuuri yelled. What was she thinking?!

Wolfram walks closer to him and Yuuri flushes and takes a few steps back.

"Now, Wolf...I know what your thinking...but this is a misunderstanding. My mom put that in there and..."

Wolfram huffs, "Don't be ridiculous, Yuuri. Why would she do that? Don't hide behind your mother for your own misdeeds."

Yuuri gapes openly at him, "Misdeeds? What did I-"

Wolfram pushes him onto his back onto the bed. Yuuri looks up at with wide eyes.

"You read about two men together, even though you simply had me here to show you what it's like to be with a man."

Blood rushed to Yuuri's face at Wolfram's words, "No, Wolfram, that's not-!"

Wolfram pounced.

Needless to say, Wolfram and Yuuri didn't come out of their room for a few hours.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Shibuya Miko smiled to herself. She loved her son more than anything in the world. And she would do absolutely anything to ensure his happiness.

Even if it meant scaring him into finally admitting his feelings. And now her excitement only grew as she thought about her sons future.

She could hear wedding bells. And this would be the perfect time to finally get her son back into a dress!

And even further into the future she would have even more grandchildren.

Which meant that soon she will not only have her son to dote upon, but a beautiful, wonderful son-in-law, and their equally beautiful children.

This meant that she had a lot of planning ahead of her. And possibly a bit of manipulation.

Yes, it's time for Miko to go now.

She has a lot of work to do.


	2. The Love of BloodPledge Castle

_Hope you enjoy this next short! I love the maids. They're so hilarious! Please Review! :) _

Name: The Love of Bloodpedge Castle

Characters/pairings: The maids! Yuuri, Wolf, and some others. Wolfram/Yuuri, Slight Yozak/Conrad, Shinou/Murata, Gwendal/Gunter, and many imagined!pairings (By curtesy of the maids! :))

Genre: Humor, Romance

When Yuuri woke up this morning, he didn't predict that the day would turn out quite like this. Though, he probably should have. This is Shin Makoku, after all. Nothing about it, especially what happens in Bloodpledge Castle, is by no means predictable. And the biggest surprise, Yuuri finds, is that the maids have a lot more secrets then he originally thought. Considering all the gossip that they do, you think Yuuri would have wondered exactly what the maids do in their free time. Well, he's about to find out.

And even Yuuri can't be so naive as to think it doesn't involve him in any way. Right?

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

"So, is this weeks _you-know-what _ready to be sent out?" One of the maids, Lasagna, whispered to the others. "I think it's going to be a great hit! We really found out a lot this week."

"I know!" Doria said, excitedly, "This issue of-mph!"

"_Shhhh_!" Sangria and Lasanga quickly shushed her as they shot her a glare and Sangria covered her mouth with her hand.

"What part of the word 'secret' doesn't make sense to you? Do you realize what would happen if the others found out about this? They would shut us down!" Sangria exclaimed as she scolded the girl. Doria flushed and dropped her head so she was looking at the ground. A mumbled 'sorry' was heard.

Lasagna nodded, "It's alright, Doria. Just be more careful. A lot of people would be very disappointed if we didn't continue, after all."

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Sunday, 3:00 P.M.

_I just saw King Yuuri and Lord Wolfram come out of a closet together! Maybe a wedding is just around the corner?_

_-Doria_

Monday, 11:37 A.M.

_The Great Sage and King Yuuri have been sneaking around a lot lately. What could this mean for the Great one and Lord Wolfram? Oooh, the scandal!_

_-Sangria_

Tuesday, 9:46 P.M.

_Hmmm, whatever could Yozak be doing in Conrad's room at this hour?_

_-Lasagna_

Wednesday, 12:22 P.M.

_There seems to be yet another love triangle in Bloodpledge! Gwendal seemed to have been spending lots of time with Anissina. So why do I keep catching Gunter coming out of his office all flustered?_

_-Doria_

Thursday, 7:26 A.M.

_I couldn't believe what I just saw! Conrad was carrying King Yuuri this morning. It looked like someone carrying their bride across the threshold! Does this mean King Yuuri has admitted his feelings to Conrad and they are happily together right now?!_

_-Sangria_

Friday, 5:47 P.M.

_Guess what I just heard?! Moans coming from the sage's room! Who could have been in there with him? The Great One Shinou was mysteriously absent at this time..._

_-Lasagna_

Saterday, 9:16 A.M.

_Ahhhh! King Yuuri was blushing so much this morning. And what were those marks on his neck?...And who exactly put them there? (Now, this is our secret. Don't tell. We went in King Yuuri's room to see if we could find out. Do you know what we heard in the maoh's private baths? A moan that said 'Wolfram'. And there was plenty of other screams, too...)_

_-The Maids_

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

"What is that?"

The maids suddenly whip around with wide eyes to see the Great Sage standing there with a raised eyebrow. The maid's eyes widened as they glance at each other nervously. Lasagna holding the mysterious object behind her back.

"A-ah! Great Sage! What are you doing here?" Doria stuttered nervously.

Murata smiles at them in amusement, "I just came to talk with Shibuya. Now, what exactly were the three of you looking at?"

"Nothing!" All three of them reply, perhaps too quickly.

Murata lets out a laugh as he holds out his hand to them, "Yes, that was quite a believable reaction. Now, hand it over."

The maids gulp nervously, and then Lasagna slowly pulls out the object and hands it over to the sage.

Murata blinks down at it with a frown, "A paper? I wasn't aware Shin Makoku even had such a thing."

"Murata? There you are! I've been waiting," Yuuri said as he walks over to him. Yuuri pauses as he looks at him, "Are you reading a paper? Is it from earth?"

Murata shakes his head as he tries to hold back a laugh, "No, it's from here."

Yuuri frowns as he takes the paper from Murata. Since when did Shin Makoku have a paper? He wasn't aware of this.

"The love of Bloodpledge Castle...Gossip given to you by yours truly, the maids...What?" Yuuri says in bemusement as he stares down at the paper. Suddenly, Yuuri's face turned a bright shade of red.

"Yuuri?! I've been looking all over for you, wimp! What are you reading?" Wolfram stated as he stormed towards him.

Yuuri blinks at them then exclaims, "Nothing!"

Wolfram narrows his eyes at him before he tears the paper away from Yuuri's hands.

"Wolf!"

Wolfram clenches his fists tightly around the paper and looks up to glare at Yuuri, "What is this about you sneaking around with the Great Sage?!"

Yuuri's eyes widened, "We haven't been sneaking around! I don't know why they think that we are!"

"Why was Conrad carrying you, then, cheater?"

"I'm not a cheater! I tripped when we were running that morning! I didn't think I hurt it much, but Conrad was worried so he carried me to see Gisela!"

"Hmph! And I'm sure you were so miserable about it! Why should I even believe a word you say?!"

"Because, you brat, I love _you_!"

Yuuri's face suddenly heats up as he realized that those words spilled from his mouth. He looked at Wolfram and saw that his anger was starting to slip away and his eyes were softening.

"Really?"

"Er, ...yes," Yuuri mumbles.

Wolfram smiles, "Good. It's about time. And I love you, too." They smile again at each other and Wolfram holds out his hand, "Come. We are going back to our room now."

Yuuri nods and takes his hand, "Hey, Wolf?"

"What?"

"Are Gwendal and Gunter really together? And Conrad and Yozak?"

"Of course."

"How come I didn't know?"

"Wimp. You're so oblivious. It's pretty obvious."

Wolfram and Yuuri were completely ignorant of the three maids squealing to each other behind them. They were so excited about what they had just witnessed. It looked like this week was going to be the best issue yet. And they were starting off with a bang.

Sunday, 6:07 P.M.

_King Yuuri has finally told Lord Wolfram he loves him. And we were all witnesses towards it. It was the most beautiful display of love we have ever seen! Stay tuned, the Royal Couple will have much more going on for us to tell you all about. This is just the beginning._

_-The Maids_


	3. Murata Ken's Source of Amusement

_Hope you enjoy this next short! I love Murata Ken too! He's just so amusing.:P Happy reading... :) Please review and tell me what you think!_

Title: Murata Ken's Source of Amusement: Yuuri Shibuya

Characters/pairings: Murata! Yuuri, Wolfram, Slight Wolfram/Yuuri

Genre: Humor, Friendship

"Why do I even have to learn this?!" Yuuri exclaimed. "I have already had _the talk_ with my mom, which was awkward enough! And now I have to have it with Gunter too?! He barely started through the lesson and he got a bloody nose! And besides, Mazoku and humans hardly do things any differently, do they?"

Murata smirked to himself as he listened to Yuuri's rant. It really payed off having Yuuri as a friend. Honestly, there was never a dull moment. If anything could be said for his friend, he was certainly amusing. And that very reason was why he couldn't hold himself back from saying, "Of course not. But did your mom teach you how it was done between two males, Shibuya?"

And just as he suspected, Yuuri's eyes widened and he gapes at him as his cheeks flushed furiously. Murata could barely hold back his grin of amusement as he watched Yuuri stutter embarrassingly, "I...you...why..._what_?!"

Murata started laughing. He just couldn't help himself- Yuuri really made it way too easy. "Well, you're hardly going to be able to have sex with your fiancé if you only know how to with a woman, Shibuya."

And just when Murata thought Yuuri couldn't blush harder, he proved him wrong. Though, he really should know by now that he should never underestimate Yuuri. He seems to always find a way to surprise him. His glasses tinted, covering his eyes as he smirked, when an idea came to his head. Yuuri was definitely good for one thing.

Entertainment.

"And it's not so much how things are done that you should be concerned with. The male Mazoku anatomy, however..." Murata trailed off as he glanced back towards Yuuri. Slowly, his face was starting to go back to its original color. _But probably not for long_, Murata thought with a smirk.

Yuuri blinked at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Murata grinned mischievously at Yuuri's naivety. Oh, he was really going to have a lot of fun.

"Well, it's probably a good thing to know. If you and Wolfram had a baby out of wedlock, who knows how that scandal would-" Murata started before Yuuri cut him off, shrieking.

"Baby?!" Yuuri gaped. "Murata, I think you're losing it. Even if Wolfram and I-erm...did _that_...we couldn't have a baby. We're both boys."

Murata smiled at him innocently, "But, Shibuya, that's what I meant when I was talking about male Mazoku anatomy. Didn't you know you had eggs in you, Shibuya? Didn't you ever wonder why males being together is so accepted here?"

Murata held in a laugh as he watched Yuuri starting to hyperventilate, "You...I..._eggs_?!"

Murata bit his bottom lip to keep himself from bursting out laughing. "Don't worry, Shibuya. It's not like you and von Bielefeld have done anything. You couldn't possibly be pregnant."

Murata didn't even know it was possible for eyes to get that big. But it seems there are no limitations to what Yuuri Shibuya can accomplish. And Murata is seriously going to have a lot of fun with that.

"P-p-pregnant?!" Yuuri cried out.

"Wimp. What's with all the yelling? You're starting to scare people."

Murata looked over to see Yuuri's blond fiancé walking closer to them. Murata couldn't hold back his grin this time. The fire demon really did have perfect timing. He glanced back at Yuuri and saw that his blush had returned full force. He was anxiously rocking side to side, like the mere presence of the blond made him nervous. He watched as Wolfram walked closer to Yuuri. And not even he could hold back a surprised jump when Yuuri screamed.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! You are not allowed to touch me again! I refuse to become pregnant!"

Muratas eyes bulged out. _Again?_ So Yuuri had let the blond touch him before. Murata had to admit this surprised him. Last time he checked, Yuuri was still pretty much against two boys being together. But, now that he thought about it, Yuuri hadn't been disagreeing with him when he had suggested he learned how two boys had sex. He was embarrassed definitely. But he had hardly disagreed.

Wolfram raises an eyebrow at Yuuri, "What are you talking about, Wimp?"

Murata hid a laugh from behind his hand.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Yuuri screamed again as he started running down the hall.

This time Murata laughed with all he had as Wolfram chased after his fiancé yelling, "Wimp! Get back here and tell me what's wrong!"

Murata smirked after he was laughed out. Yuuri really was too easy. You could tell him anything and he would believe it. That did make his friend quite a lot of fun, however. And, eventually, Wolfram would catch up with him and make him tell him what was wrong. And then Yuuri would find out the truth and be angry at him for maybe... three days-_tops_. But really, how could he resist?

Yuuri Shibuya is his source of amusement, after all.


	4. Meet the Mother-in-laws

_Another short so soon? Yup! I couldn't get the idea out of my head. I'm actually surprised that I never read a fic like this before. :) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next short!_

Title: Meet the Mother-in-laws

Characters: Cheri and Miko! Yuuri, Wolfram (WolfYuu pairing)

Genre: Humor, Family, Romance-ish

Yuuri's sweat dropped as he watched the scene before him. This was definitely a bad idea. He could feel it. Two people who were so much alike meeting for the first time could only end badly. Yuuri knew it.

Wolfram just called him a wimp, rolled his eyes, and left as Yuuri shared his concerns with him.

"Mother, this is Yuuri's mother, Miko Shibuya. And Mama, this is my mother, Cecilie von Spitzberg," Wolfram spoke as he introduced his mother to his new mother in law.

Miko laughs, "Oh, please call me Jennifer."

Yuuri rolls his eyes, "Mom! That's not your name!"

"Yuu-chan!" Miko whines. "Mama always tells you that you must listen to your fortunes! And how many times do I have to ask you to call me Mama?!"

Yuuri groans in response.

Cecilie laughs, "Oh, it's wonderful to meet you Jennifer! I have always wanted to meet our lovely young Moah's mother! And you can call me Cheri!"

Yuuri sighs as he rolls his eyes at them. He just knows their overly energetic and interfering personalities are going to cause trouble. Why does no one ever listen to him?

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri blinks in confusion as he walks into his room late at night. He was facing towards his night stand only to find a red candle lit. When he looked around the room he found many candles spread out throughout the room. There were rose petals on the bed accompanied by a few heart shaped pillows. Yuuri held it in as all he wanted to do was scream and run out of the room in horror.

"Yuuri..." A voice came from the door. Yuuri turned to find Wolfram looking around the room in bemusement. He finally looked toward Yuuri and said, "Well, this is strangely forward of you, isn't it, Wimp?"

Yuuri's face suddenly flushed bright red as he cried, "I didn't do this! It was like this when I got here!"

Wolfram rolled his eyes, "Yeah. I'm sure it was. You know, we are married now, Wimp. You only need to ask. You don't need to go to such lengths."

"For the last time it wasn't me!"

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri sighed as he finished with his paperwork the next day. Last night was humiliating and Wolfram was still unconvinced that he didn't plan that whole thing. Yuuri groans as he bangs his head against his desk. Who would sneak into his room only to light some candles and spread rose petals on the bed?

"Oh, Your Majesty~! You have a package addressed to you that was left outside your door!" Gunter came in screeching loudly. Yuuri blinked over at him. A package for him? Well that wasn't so unusual, but one sitting outside the door for him certainly was.

He took the package from Gunter's hands and placed it onto his desk. Gunter smiled at him and reminded him of their lessons later and then left the room. Yuuri sighed as he looked down at the box. He noticed a piece of paper attached to it and took it off and read it to himself.

_Yuuri, My Love,_

_This is for tonight. Please wear it then._

_Your Love,_

_Wolfram_

Yuuri blinked down at the note. Since when did Wolfram do things like this? And when had he started signing things to him with 'Your Love'? And calling him 'My Love'? He turned to face the box and suddenly felt nervous. He opened it up and reached inside. Soft and lacy materiel met his fingers. He narrowed his eyes as he pulled out the cloth.

Yuuri screams.

Because in his hands is black lingerie. Yuuri jumps up in surprise as a fireball is suddenly thrown passed his head. He turns his head quickly to find Wolfram glaring and seething in anger. Yuuri flinches at the look.

"What is the meaning of this, Wimp?!" Wolfram yells at him as he throws pink cloth at him. Yuuri blinks as he realizes that Wolfram has the same lingerie Yuuri was given, albeit a different color.

"I-" Yuuri starts but was suddenly cut off.

"How dare you give me _that_?!"

Yuuri blinks before narrowing his eyes, "I didn't give you that! But you gave some to me!"

Yuuri glares at him as he shows him his own lingerie and the note he was given. The fire around him slowly dissipated. His eyes blinked at the objects in Yuuri's hands in surprise.

"I didn't send that..."

Yuuri sighs, "Yeah, I kind of assumed. That note sounds nothing like you."

Wolfram frowns, "Who did then?"

Yuuri looks away in thought. There was only one-maybe _two_\- people who were that interfering. He looks back at Wolfram to find realization shining in his eyes.

They both needed to have a word with the two new Mother in Laws.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

"Mom?" Yuuri asked with narrowed eyes as he walked towards the gardens. His mom and Cheri were sitting in the gardens chatting, giggling, and drinking tea.

She turns toward him with a huge smile on her face, "Oh, Yuu-chan! Cheri and I are having such a great time! I could never have hoped for better in laws!"

_Yeah_, Yuuri thought bitterly_. I bet you wouldn't_. Yuuri so knew something like this was going to happen.

"Mother," Wolfram stated as he sent her a slight glare. "What is the meaning of this?"

Wolfram lifts up the lingerie that both he and Wolfram received. Yuuri flushed bright red.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri cries. "Put those down! What if someone sees?!"

Wolfram rolls his eyes at him, "Wimp. We have some bigger issues here."

"Oh," Cheri says with a huge smile on her face. "Aren't they just so adorable?! Have you tried them on yet?"

Yuuri and Wolfram's faces both flush as Yuuri stutters out "W-what?!" and Wolfram yells out "Of course not!" at the same time. Yuuri and Wolfram both send a glare at their mothers as they start giggling together.

"Mom," Yuuri huffs. "Both of you decorated our room last night. And now you sent us _those_! Why?!"

Cheri and Miko both burst out laughing before Miko responds, "Isn't it obvious, Yuu-chan? We want more grandchildren."

Wolfram and Yuuri both gaped at them. Their mothers were trying to seduce them!

_Okay_, Yuuri thought. _That sounded differently than how I meant it._ But that doesn't matter. The important thing was that it is currently official. Yuuri knew without a doubt that they were both crazy, but now he knows that them together is absolute insanity.

Wolfram is the first to respond with a disbelieving, _"What?"_

"We want more grandchildren, Wolfie," Cheri responds with a smile. "You're married now, so get to it!"

"Mother!" Wolfram responds, a light blush tinting his cheeks.

"Wolf," Yuuri whispers. "Our moms are crazy."

Wolfram rolls his eyes, "Obviously."

"I told you so."

Wolfram gapes at him, "What?"

"I told you this was a bad idea."

Wolfram glares at him.

Yuuri just smiles at him innocently, "Well, I did."

Wolfram rolls his eyes and grabs beneath his elbow, "Come_, husband_. There's obviously no convincing them not to get involved. But at least we'll be on our guard from now on. Now, you probably didn't notice, but there was some fun stuff in the drawer of our room that we can go use now."

Yuuri thinks about this before nodding his head, "Alright. But we are getting rid of that lingerie."

Wolfram rolls his eyes, "Of course we are, wimp."

Miko and Cheri both had huge smiles on their faces as they watched them walk away before bursting into fits of giggles.

"It looks like we succeeded Mission One, Cheri. Grandchildren don't seem that far off. Shall we move on to Mission Two?" Miko said as she was practically squealing in excitement.

Cheri smiled back as she nodded her head eagerly, "Getting them both back into dresses shouldn't be that difficult. We should be moving on to Mission Three in no time! Last time I got both of them into dresses by..."

The two continued to giggle and plan as they both did what they do best- Meddle in their sons lives.

Bloodpledge Castle is certainly going to have a lot more to deal with with the new mother-in-laws. Because when Miko and Cheri collide, it's obviously going to be recipe for humor and disaster-depending on your perspective.


	5. The Dream

_Here's another _Short_ (Or as I personally like to call this fic now, _A-series-of-ways-different-people-of-the-castle-can-torture-Yuuri._ Because I realized that was exactly what I was doing)! I hope all of you enjoy it! Also, do you guys like how I am sticking with basically humor for this Fic? Or would you like me to switch it up? Because I totally can if anyone wants me too! And if anyone wants me to do a prompt or anything for this, I am totally open to that! Right now I am only pulling these crazy scenarios out from my brain! :) Anyways, hope you enjoy this!_

Title: The Dream

Characters: Yuuri, Shinou, Wolfram, Murata, Gunter

Genre: Humor! (Of Course) And that's basically it. :)

Yuuri sighed as he continued filling out his paperwork for the day. Why did it seem like days like this never end? He loved being Shin Makoku's King, but days like this seemed to drag on. He honestly hoped something would come up and they would be able to leave the castle.

_"Your highness!"_ Gunter came in screaming. "I am so sorry! I am such a terrible advisor! I seemed to have miss placed your new ball gown! What a terrible person am I? How can I ever make it up to you?!"

"Gunter! Relax! It's fine! I'll just get something else to-!" Yuuri broke off suddenly as he thought back onto what Gunter had just said. "Did you...just say _ball gown_?"

It had to have just been a mistake. Yuuri was sure of it. This was just Gunter having inappropriate thoughts again. _That was all._

"Of course I did, Your Highness. It was the new green one you picked out last week. Oh, this faithful servant of yours is just _so sorry_!"

The look on Yuuri's face was of stricken terror. "Gunter, why would I pick out a gown? I am a _boy_, after all. I wear pants. Just like the ones I'm wearing now."

Gunter gives him a look of confusion, "You're not wearing pants right now, Your Highness. And why ever would you call yourself a boy?"

Yuuri's eyes widen as he looks down at himself. He was wearing a blue dress with high heel shoes! And his hair... It was so long. It went down to his mid stomache.

_When did all that happen?!_ Yuuri was starting to panic.

"You always told Wolfram you couldn't be together because you are both boys. Well, that problem is solved, Your Higness," Gunter told him in a monotone voice.

Yuuri screamed in a high-pitched and very much girly way.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri woke up screaming as he jolted upright into a sitting position on his bed. In the kings bed chambers.

_"Yuuri?!"_ Wolfram yelled as he ran out of the royal bathroom chambers. "What is it? What happened?"

Yuuri looks around the room frantically. Then he looks down at himself. He's wearing his blue pajamas. Just like normal. And his hair was back to its normal length.

Yuuri grins in a victorious way, "I'm a boy!"

Wolfram gives him an annoyed and bemused look before rolling his eyes. He responded sarcastically, "Very good, Wimp. And I was worried you needed more anatomy classes."

Yuuri had a huge grin on his face and yelled again as he fell back onto his bed, "I'm a boy!"

Wolfram huffs, "Of course you're a boy."

"Wolfram?"

"What?"

"I'm glad we are both boys. I wouldn't change that."

"Wimp. Did you hit your head?"

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

"That was quite cruel, Shinou," Murata scolded, though there was a smirk on his own face.

Shinou chuckled, "Don't scold me, My Sage. I was only having a bit of fun with the new king. Should we have some fun with the young Bielefeld next?"

"That's crude," Murata spoke, but he started to chuckle. "But also quite hilarious. We could always have him think he turned into a girl. He would probably even have a better reaction than Yuuri did."

"I knew you would agree with me."

"Don't get used to it."


	6. Bedtime Stories

_First off, I have got a couple of comments in regards to the second short I wrote. So, I thought I would clear things up on that. I am well aware that paper exists in this world since Yuuri has to do paperwork all the time. I was rather inferring to more of a newspaper type thing. Neither of them were aware that Shin Makoku sends out "Newspapers" regularly like they do on earth. I'm sorry that that wasn't clear. _

_Here's another short! I hope you enjoy! :)_

Title: Bedtime Stories

Characters: Wolfram, Yuuri, Greta (WolfYuu pairing)

Genre: Family, Fluff, Romance, Humor

"Sweet dreams, Greta," Yuuri stated as he tucked his daughter in for bed. With Wolfram kissing the top of her head.

"I want a story!" The little girl stated as she gave them both puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

Yuuri smiled, "Sure. What do you want to hear? Cinderella? Snow White? Beauty and the Beast?"

"I have a story for you, Greta." Wolfram stated proudly. "And you'll like it, because unlike Yuuri's earth stories, this one is real."

Greta's eyes sparkle, intrigued by this. Whereas Yuuri felt only uneasiness by what Wolfram said.

Wolfram smiled, "Once Upon a Time there lived a boy that was from a completely different world then this one. However, he was very special to this world. For he was a Double Black and was supposed to be the king of this land."

"Wait," Yuuri argued. "How is my life a bedtime story?"

Wolfram ignored him. "He was supposed to be a strong, fearless, and all around perfect leader. But, as it turns out, he wasn't any of those things."

"Hey!" Yuuri complained.

"He didn't understand any of this worlds ways. And even got himself engaged to a prince of noble status, and he really couldn't have done better. Though, it was by accident. So, the new King was very lucky."

"Lucky?" Yuuri said with narrowed eyes.

Wolfram continued, "The Noble prince wasn't too happy about this arrangement at first. You see, he never imagined being engaged to someone as Wimpy as this new king."

"I'm not a Wimp!" Yuuri yelled. "And what kind of story is this?! Normal fairy tails have romance and the prince rescuing the princess."

"I'm getting there," Wolfram said as he rolled his eyes. "Don't interrupt. Now, the prince wasn't too happy with the engagement initially, but later came to care a great deal for the new king and swore to protect him. Since we all knew he couldn't do it himself."

"Wolf!" Yuuri said angrily.

"So, when the King got himself kidnapped by a neighboring land, the prince knew he had to do whatever it took to rescue him."

"That's not what I meant!" Yuuri said horrifyingly. "I'm not some damsel in distress!"

"So the prince rode up on his white horse-"

"I don't believe this!"

"And rescued the wimpy king from the foreign land. And then he whisked him away onto his horse and rode him safely back home."

"That's not how it went!" Yuuri said through a flushing face.

"The two eventually adopted a beautiful princess of their own, who they love very dearly. However, they have yet to live happily ever after. You see, though this king is a wimp, he's a stubborn one. For he doesn't love the prince. But the prince is still trying everyday to change that."

"Wolf," Yuuri whispered as he looks at him. "That...that's not how it ends."

Wolfram raised an eyebrow at him.

Yuuri looked towards Greta, his face flushed. "You see, Greta. The king was stubborn. But what the prince didn't know was that...that he felt the same. He was just scared."

Wolfram stared at him for a moment before he started smiling, "Then I suppose the king, the prince, and the princess lived happily ever after, huh?"

Yuuri looked at him with a grin, "At least until the sequel."

Wolfram nodded, "Once Upon a Time the Wimpy husband..."

"Wolf!"


End file.
